In a known manner, the applicator comprises a base intended to be inserted into the rod, and an application body forming a single piece with the base. In some cases, the application body is flocked.
For example FR 2 895 887 and FR 2 814 923 disclose applicators of the aforementioned type, for dispensing preferably mascara and nail varnish.
In the applicator described in FR 2 814 923, the application body defines a tubular cavity. A retaining element is fixed in the cavity and makes it possible to retain the product via capillarity.
The applicator is placed into contact with a surface of the body and the cosmetic product flows outside of the cavity to form a film on the surface of the body. The tubular walls of the cavity also make it possible to spread the product homogeneously over the surface of the body.
Such applicators allow for a simple and precise application for the user. However, they do not provide entire satisfaction, in that their functionality is limited to the application of a cosmetic product.